Butterfly Migration
Return to ➽ ➽ Quest Directory ---- Begin= The rare Monarch Butterfly wants to spend the Summer on your Oasis! All players Level 30+ have a New Quest filled with colorful butterflies! TIPS: *This quest line is available to anyone L30+ *Butterfly Migration 1-5 is not timed! So relax and take as much time as you need to get through it. *Twine-trees are expensive @ 35,000c each. You do not have to purchase 10 of them. You can even just purchase 1 and get through the quest, it is not timed, you can be as slow as you need to be! *Twine-Trees will randomly drop "Flower Nectar" from yours or Neighbors *Butterflies will randomly drop Pink Pollen from yours or Neighbors (This is a fairly rare drop) *You can place butterflies as you receive them but do not feed them (collect from them) until you have the quests asking you to do so. These are Quests (Part 3) for Pouch of Pollen butterflies and (Part 5) for Glass Jar butterflies. If you forget and do feed them, no worries, you can wait til they are ready to be fed again and the quest will update. *The Timed Quest: Monarch Butterfly begins upon the completion of Quest: Butterfly Migration (Part 5). Make sure you have saved up plenty of Pink Pollen so you can craft 10-12 Exotic Buds if needed, prior to finishing Part 5. This will ensure you do not fail the timed portion. It is possible you can finish the quest without needing to craft that many Exotic Buds but better safe than sorry! *Check tab "Butterfly Info" to see details for each of the (8) Butterfly types |-|Butterfly Migration (Part 1)= *Harvest (10) Fruit Trees at Neighbors *Harvest Twine-trees on your land (10) times Butterfly1.JPG Butterfly1a.JPG |-|Butterfly Migration (Part 2)= *Craft and open (1) Pouch of Pollen *Note: If you place the Butterfly found in the Pouch of Pollen, do not feed it until the next quest is active. Butterfly2.JPG Butterfly2a.JPG Butterfly2b.JPG |-|Butterfly Migration (Part 3)= *Feed an Amber Butterfly on your land *Feed a Sunny Butterfly on your land *Feed a Twilight Butterfly on your land Butterfly3.JPG Butterfly3a.JPG Butterfly3b.JPG |-|Butterfly Migration (Part 4)= *Craft and Open (1) Glass Jar *Note: If you place the Butterfly found in the Glass Jar, do not feed it until the next quest is active. Butterfly4.JPG Butterfly4a.JPG Butterfly4b.JPG Butterfly4c.JPG |-|Butterfly Migration (Part 5)= *Feed a Phoenix Butterfly on your land *Feed a Lake Butterfly on your land *Feed an Amethyst Butterfly on your land *Reward: Motley Butterfly Butterfly5.JPG Butterfly5a.JPG |-|Monarch Butterfly (Part 1)= *NOTE: If your timer says 3 Days, reload your game and the timer will change to 5D 23h - this is the accurate timer. *Feed Butterflies on your land (10) times *Craft and Open an Exotic Bud Monarch1.JPG Monarch1a.JPG Monarch1b.JPG Monarch1c.JPG |-|Monarch Butterfly (Part 2)= *Collect (12) Unusual Nectar *Collect (12) Golden Pollen *Collect (12) Sunny Dew *Note: All 3 items come from the Exotic Bud *Reward: Monarch Butterfly (See tab "Butterfly Info" for more details Monarch2.JPG Monarch2a.JPG Monarch2b.JPG |-|Butterfly Info= BFly1.JPG BFly1a.JPG BFly2.JPG BFly2a.JPG BFly3.JPG BFly3a.JPG BFly4.JPG BFly4a.JPG BFly5.JPG BFly5a.JPG BFly6.JPG BFly6a.JPG BFly7.JPG BFly7a.JPG BFly8.JPG BFly8a.JPG DFlower1.JPG Butterfly3b.JPG